Feelings
by Juvia Fulbuster and Lyon Vasta
Summary: Juvia has feelings, Gray is abusing them
1. New Juvia

Gray Pov

"HEYYY" I heard Juvia's voice as she walked over

"Hi" I muttered

"Oh sorry" Juvia said dismissively "Not you, I was talking to Lucy and Levy"

"Oh" Lucy said "OH" Lucy said realizing that Juvia had missed the chance to talk to he "Darling Gray"

"Yes, Juvia" said Levy perfectly put together

"Find Erza" Juvia said "find any female that you can get your hands on, I'm going on a date"

"With Gray" Mira asked

"No" Juvia said "LYON, OMG I never relealised how HOT he is"

"Who, are you" I asked

"Juvia At Your service"

 _The day before Juvia's Pov_

 _"What does he think I am, a paper doll, does he think I can take his meltal abuse his games. His I need more time, I'm done."_

 _"I'm not invincible, being in a dark guild helps me know how to hide my emotions BUT IM NOT THAT STRONG."_

 _"BUT WHAT I AM IS OVER HIM!"_

 _"So first, all of the Gray plushies, towels, etc have to go, BURN THEM"_

 _"Also this 3rd person thing has to go"_

 _ **Later**_

 _"Darling Juvia? Is that you"_

 _"Hello Lyon" I responded_

 _"Please accept my hand in marriage" Lyon said_

 _"No" I sweat dropped "but I'll go on a date"_

 _"I will pick you up at 9pm tomorrow" Lyon said "my darling"_

 _"You know we're I live?" I asked "never mind in not one to judge"_

 **Present time Juvia's Pov**

"So that's how it happend Mira" I finished "Erza, can I borrow a dress?"

"Yes!"

"Lucy do my makeup and have cancer do my hair?"

"Yes!"

"Mira, help me practice?"

"Yes!"

"Cana, teach me how to flirt"

"Sure!"

"Operation Dont let Juvia humiliate herself is a go!" We yelled in together

 **At Lucy's house Juvia Pov**

I have rollers in my hair, Lucy yelling at me to not move my face, Erza trying to figure out if I have an apple shaped body or a pear shaped body, Mira pep talking me, and Cana coaching me.

An I couldn't be happier I look at myself in the mirror, beautiful hair, beautiful face with light makeup, Confidence and a black turtleneck dress without sleaves that ended at the knees.

"I'm ready to let go of Gray" I said to no one in particular

After I said that Mira gave me a look "What made you totally just ditch loving Gray?"

"I have feelings too" I said "he makes me feel like trash"

 **Ok I'm back, This story is blue to much motivation. I'm an animal that needs praise to do anything. So comment, you don't have to be nice. Just comment.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Filler)

_Juvia's Pov_

 _"Hello Juvia, you look positively elegant," Lyon said_

 _"Why thank_ you _," I said_

 _"Shall we?" Lyon asked_

 _"_ I'm _ready when you are"_

 _That was the most thoughtful date of my life, I sang like an idiot and danced like no one was watching. It all ended very, strangely. He walked me home and bam!_

 _"Well we should probably kiss now," Lyon said_

 _"Ha ha" I responded "your in front of fairy hills and any woman in her right mind is stalking us"_

 _"than was fun" Lyon said " Say hi to Gray for me"_

 _"Ok" I smiled "Bye, Lyon- **sama** "_

 **Im sorry, this is a filler. It was ether this or nothing ok. Review pls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Juvia Pov**

" I have no sense of style" I muttered "I wear the same dress day in and day out"

I walked in circles " But I hate shopping"

"Excuse me, what?" Erza says as she busts in my door

"Nothing!"

"Ahh" Erza said " So I can assume you want to come shopping with Lucy and me"

 **Skip to Magnolia mall Lucy's Pov**

 _I wonder what snaked in Juvias mind to make her give up on Gray. Is she ok? If she isn't ok does she trust us? Dang it, why is Juvia so hard to read!_

"Look at this dress" Erza squealed

"No"

"these pants?" I tried

"NO"

 **Note: As the reader, do you want a Lyon x Juvia story or a Gray x Juvia story. Also are there any clothes you want juvia to buy?**


	4. Pt 4

**After shopping trip**

 **Juvia's pov**

 _I got a dress, a black dress (because every girl needs one Lucy said) I bought a white blouse are a pair of jean shorts (Thx to_ fannN _who gave me outfit ideas) I got a pair of dark blue jeans and a few plain white tee shirts. Then I bought something I didn't like so much... hair dye._

 ** _Bing!_**

 _I got a text_

 ** _Bing!_**

 _Jeez_

 ** _Bing!_**

 ** _Bing!_**

 ** _Bing!_**

" Ugg, shut up I said out loud opening my phone"

"why is Natsu texting me"

 _Hey Juvia, its Natsu. The guild is having a huge party right now. Erza and Luigi say you should wear your black dress_

 _**At The GuildGray Pov**_

 _Who is the chic in the black dress and with green hair_

* * *

 ** _R U guys starting to see a pattern, I leave for 2 weeks, I come back with an excuse and 102 words. Thx for all the suport. The reason i was so busy was that My school started offering a typing class and I got accepted so I have extra work._**


End file.
